Sasuhina oneshot: Athenaeum
by Suke-Gakusei
Summary: Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquility.


Sasuhina oneshot: Athenaeum

Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquility.  
>The quietness was almost tangible, no rustle of clothing, breathing slow and barely audible, even the once creaking of the building settling was stilled as though to order.<p>

-Sasuke POV-

Walking into the quiet, still library, I can taste the sweetness of the just-used carpet deodorizer. The vacuum cleaner hasn't been silent long, the heat still mildly rising from the task. The atmosphere is buzzing with all things that wake my senses.  
>Madame Librarian, with honey-brown hair in taut bun, wire-rimmed glasses hanging on silver chain mid-way to her chest, walks erect. Her face is serious: no smiles allowed. The only sound is the soft patter of feet on thick, soft plush carpet, whispers and the occasional hum of a copy machine.<br>The place, always like this, feels like a shelter of refuge. Warm, abiding, accepting. I know when I come I must conform to "The way..." That's ok. That's "How it is."  
>I would never take anything for the good things a library offers. I urge anyone to experience the "Sense sensation" sometime.<p>

I submerse my possession in the nearest library lectern I could see, and I started to meander off in the aisle of the mystery section. My index finger pointing through every book I passed, and moved along with me as I continued to locomote the area.

It didn't really take long till I acquisition the book I was looking for. 'Ah The Passage by Justin Cronin' I thought as I started to flip through the thin, ivory pages of the debilitated book. The first page I saw contained the people he dedicate this transcribe to, and how he thanks them for making his life more sophisticated. I flipped once more but I was cease by an angelic voice, I was analytical I looked up to see a ravishing, pale beauty maiden. She beamed at me with her pearly eyes, and she spoke softly, with hints of stutters.

"S—sir I don't mean to c—confound you b—but I was l—looking everywhere for that book" I glanced at the maiden, and then to the novel. She looked debilitate, I could tell just by gazing at her eyes. I grieve and I murmur "Its more use to you anyway please take it" I distribute the book to her pale hands, she contemplate at me and I just smirked. She anxiously took it away from my hand with rosiness in her cheeks, and then she manages to communicate. "T—thank you may I k—know your n—name?" I simper "Well I will certainly not just announce you my agname until you properly give me yours" I grin, she looked at me with awe and final sputtered out "W—well sir you're a m—man with w—words, but yes I'm truly sorry my n—name is Hyuuga Hinata, now m—may I know yours?" she inquire "Certainly Hinata my name is Sasuke Uchiha senior at Konoha Harvard" "K—konoha Harvard?" she asked me amused "Well I just proclaimed it to you didn't I" "That's a—astonishing" she began to posture herself to the seat in front of me "Well yes it did take me years and a lot of excogitate to get to Konoha Harvard" "I—I'll say well t—the marvelous t—thing is that y—you got in" she claim. I scrutiny at her smiling face, and I myself smirked and then I stated out. "You're incommensurable, I agnate that" I saw her turning vermillion like a thermometer on a blistering diurnal. "Really I—I n—never, o—oh" she circulate herself away from me, hands cupped in her cheeks, I cachinnate which once more made her reverse to me, then she institute "Why are y—you laughing?" she asked bewilder "W—why are you transforming red?" "Well I don't know" she said weakly "Hinata that means your embarrasses and that you really don't want people to invade your space" "N—no t—that's wrong S—Sasuke" "Oh really know so you don't mind if I do this don't you?" Sasuke leaned towards Hinata, giving them 1 inch till there face actually met. "Um S—Sasuke I really don't" Hinata turned vermillion once more; she could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. "Ah I was legitimate" said Sasuke distancing away "N—no come over h—here" Hinata snatch Sasuke collar and extract him forward to her "Hinata?" Sasuke asked perturb "This I—Is p—proof that I—I d—don't care when people invade me" Hinata compress her rosy lips to Sasuke lips. That kiss; hard, but soft; fiery but cool; a split second but also forever. In that one kiss.

The End


End file.
